1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head structure, and more particularly, to a golf club head structure for providing a joining structure with a preferred strength and made by different materials.
2. Related Art
In the conventional golf club head construction, a striking plate is mostly joined by an embedding or welding method, which has many disadvantages, for example, the embedding process easily results in the deformation of the striking plate. If the club head body and the striking plate made by different materials are weld together, the problem of insufficient welding compatibility occurs. If the used welding process is a hard welding or a high energy welding (e.g., laser welding, plasma), it takes much time to perform vacuum pumping or inert gas processing, so as to protect the metal surface from generating oxidative stains.
In order to eliminate the defects of the joining construction for the striking plate of the golf club head, an adhering joining technology directly using a high strength resin under a normal temperature is developed in the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, a golf club head includes a club head body P10 and a striking plate P20. The club head body P10 is recessed to form a frame opening P11 to accommodate the striking plate P20, and an outer peripheral edge P21 and a joining portion P22 of the striking plate P20 are adhered on an inner peripheral edge P111 and a joining portion P112 of the frame opening P11, so as to quickly finish assembling under room temperature, and thereby achieving the conventional composite striking plate structure.
However, since it is limited by the upper limit of the adhering strength for the high strength resin adhesive, and the frame opening P11 of the club head body P10 and the striking plate P20 do not have any special joining structure design, although the adhering construction of the club head body P10 and the striking plate P20 accelerates the manufacturing process, it cannot provide sufficient joining strength, when joining the club head body P10 with the striking plate P20, for bearing the striking stress. In the conventional art, the club head body P10 and the striking plate P20 are mostly made by the same material, which is another disadvantage.
Therefore, since the club head body and the striking plate of the conventional golf club head do not have any special joining structure design, the joining strength is not desired, which cannot effectively bear the striking stress, and it is also limited by the fact that both of them are made by the same material. Therefore, it has become an issue for research and development in this field to redesign a golf club head structure having a special joining structure to increase the joining strength and prolong the service life of the golf club head.